


A Frigging Happy Birthday

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Blindfolds, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, OT4, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-10
Updated: 2003-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was made for smut reasons alone because my hentai muses have returned to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frigging Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as for where this story fits, it is a standalone but I use allusions to my “Karasu-rocker” series since it gave me a basis for time period and such. You don’t need to read the other fics to read this, it doesn’t matter. This story was made for smut reasons alone because my hentai muses have returned to me.
> 
> This is really my most “hardcore” lemon that I’ve written and I did my best to make it fit to the story. I honestly don’t like reading or writing PWP but this was the second time that my muses wanted me to do so. -_- Call it obsession of bishonens….
> 
> *Coughs* With that all said, go ahead and read. Oh. And Happy Valentine’s day, I guess (even though this is a “birthday gift” for Kurama).

“Care to tell me what we’re doing in Makai?” Kurama inquired. His tone was beginning to edge on irritable after an hour or so walk with no explanation. Ahead of him, Karasu chuckled quietly. Annoyed, Kurama picked up a stone from the path they were following and chucked it at the back of his lover’s head.

“I wouldn’t do that, kitsune,” Karasu reprimanded, glancing back. “Might get yourself punished.” His brief grin bared the true sharpness of his youkai teeth.

Feeling his face grow hot at the comment, Kurama scowled silently and readjusted the straps of his bag. He was covered by a black leather coat that his mother had bought him for his birthday. He also wore loose jeans, a pair of comfortable tennis shoes, and a short-sleeved spandex-y shirt with a screen print of a fox in red.

Karasu passed on the option of a coat and decided only on rather tight-fitting pants – which was causing Kurama great distraction by showing off a lovely arse – and a long-sleeved fishnet top over a tank top. _‘He likes his performance get-ups too much,’_ Kurama thought, glaring daggers again at the appealing backside before him.

As if reading Kurama’s mind, Karasu looked back again and smirked at him, swaying his hips seductively. Growling in annoyance, Kurama turned his head away. 

“Sorry, itooshi. If we stop we’ll have a decidedly very annoyed host to deal with. Hmm…” His tone implied a frown as he continued, “Not only the host… that batty creature would go berserk as well…”

“What are you talking about?”

“A surprise, itooshi.”

Kurama swore he felt a vein in his forehead twitch at the reply. Inari, this was getting annoying… But, truth to be told, part of him was quite interested in what exactly his lover was planning. It was, after all, a private get away from the two, a type that they hadn’t had since they first left Japan. After returning home and staying a few months at Kurama’s parents house with the band, Karasu had told him to pack up for a mini-trip. He hadn’t realized they were going to Makai.

_‘At least ‘ kaasan didn’t seem upset about celebrating my birthday early.’_ That was really his only clue to this affair, that it concerned some “birthday surprise.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hours later, Kurama began to recognize the plant life in the forest they were making their way through. “What are we doing in Gandara?” he demanded, a small frown forming.

Karasu’s head titled to the side and Kurama imagined the teasing smirk adorning those black-painted lips. “I suppose you’ll see soon, won’t you?”

“Karasu –“ he started, but was suddenly cut off when the air rushed out of him in surprise. He found himself suddenly grabbed from above and being pulled into the trees. He yelled for his lover and called out to his plants.

He turned his head to inspect his captors and set his attack on its correct course but a blindfold circled his head and his plants were cut off in their attacks by the sound of Karasu’s bombs. Kurama’s heart sunk with shock, unbelieving that he would be betrayed. Not now. Not after _so long_. His thoughts trailed off as a foreign smell was forced to his nose and mouth on a cloth and his thoughts shifted out of focus.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kurama woke slowly with the blindfold still on to the feel of something hot and wet surrounding his swiftly growing errection. He jerked his hips away in surprise and bit back a moan. A pair of hands gripped his hips, shifting his lower body back into place. He struggled, only to find his hands chained over his head. His wrists were surrounded by hard metal, he knew, but soft cloth was the only thing touching his skin.

He gasped when a second pair of hands began to explore his chest, caressing sensitive areas and swirling around a nipple. “S-stop,” he managed, trying to sort out what was going on. “Karasu?”

The mouth slid off his manhood torturously slow and he finally heard his lover’s husky voice. “Kurama.”

“What the hell…?” he began.

A mouth caressed his and a tongue began to pry open his lips. Karasu continued, “Be a good boy, kitsune. I did promise you a good birthday, didn’t I?” With a low chuckled, Karasu returned to his earlier task.

Kurama’s mouth opened in a groan, letting the tongue of whoever was kissing him in. A third mouth was on his chest. Dear Inari-sama, what the _hell_ was Karasu thinking?! His body shuddered deliciously from the mouth-work of his three worshippers and with half a mind he pursued determining his situation.

Gandara meant Yomi. That thought gave a stir of apprehension, and then excitement as he wondered where that lord was. Chest or mouth? Old memories provided him with a perfect image of the dark-haired beauty at his skin. He moaned into the mouth covering his, the mental image of his former and current lover at his body overwhelming him. His pelvis rose from the sheets he lay on and he felt Karasu preparing the pull away. The mouth on his chest resorted to short kisses and his lips were suddenly released by the third.

Crying out in surprised disappointment, Kurama felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. “Damnit, what are you up to?” he demanded of his lover.

Hands held his face and caressed his cheeks. The small laugh he heard above him was again from the past, in a place that he was having a hard time recalling. Beside him he heard Yomi’s voice, “Do you disapprove of your gift?”

With the confirmation of the lord being one of the trio, Kurama felt a little strange. Well, that was an understatement. Being blindfolded, hands chained, hips being held down, and three lovers – only two of whom he could identify – was definitely bordering on the side of disturbing in his book. Or maybe not, he considered, as he body ached for the continued skills of those he knew.

Cautiously he asked, “…And the third…?”

An annoyed snort sounded above him and for a moment he heard the sound of something like… wings? “Jeez Kurama. Not surprised by the old goat and you don’t know _me_?”

Beneath the cloth covering his eyes, Kurama’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be… “Kuronue?”

“Bingo!” 

His mouth was pounced upon with a renewed vigor and his heart raced at the feel of someone’s errection against his stomach. Kurama heard a few murmured words but couldn’t make them out, was only aware of the sudden sensation of two mouths on his penis. On either side he felt Karasu and Yomi practically kissing around him. He gasped for air when Kuronue pulled away momentarily to resituate himself and moaned.

Kuronue’s weight rested on his chest and when the youkai bent over Kurama felt the brush of the youkai’s shaft.

“Lookie this… Youko Kurama all tied up and at our mercy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, kitsune,” Kuronue murmured into the rounded shell of the fox’s ear. In a moment the youkai’s mouth was back to work, worshipping the curves of Kurama’s ear.

Kurama gave small cries of pleasure as the mouths at his cock became more insistent. Karasu and Yomi moved away, placing more innocent kisses on his thighs. He groaned, displeased to not being allowed to climax. 

Kuronue slid down a bit to rest his bottom on Kurama’s stomach to be able to bend and suckle at a collarbone. With the turning of his head, Kurama felt the metal of his necklace sticking to his sweaty skin and felt somehow touched that it was still on. A mark that he was Karasu’s, along with the small scars he knew were on his neck from the years passed.

One mouth abandoned his lower body and he soon felt warm breath by his right ear. “Happy birthday, itooshi.”

Kurama strained his neck to reach is lips towards Karasu. “Koi…” He received a brief peck on the lips before Karasu disappeared from his senses again.

There was another shift in bodies and he was turned onto his stomach once Kuronue got off his belly. To either side he felt warm skin caressing his. By sense of youki he knew who was Kuronue and who was Yomi. He was quite abruptly reminded of Karasu, as if he could ever forget his lover, with the feel of oil-slick hands caressing his backside.

Making a low humming sound in the back of his throat, Kurama pushed towards the touch. Kuronue began to stroke the inside of his left arm with his tongue and Yomi took over trailing feather-light touches over his back. Kurama felt Karasu exploring his anus with a well-practiced skill and it wasn’t long before he was relaxed.

Not knowing what would be coming, Kurama shifted impatiently and gave a small start when Kuronue bit his arm gently. “Demanding fellow, aren’t you?” Kuronue admonished with a laugh.

Kurama was preparing a retort when his breath was again stolen from him in a pleasured gasp. Helping hands on Yomi’s side bent his knees and he raised his ass. Karasu shifted whatever the hell he’d stuck up the redhead’s ass and moved it in farther until Kurama pushed back in reflex at the sudden thrill that ran through him. Clamping his mouth shut to muffle his groans, Kurama rocked back at forth to bring the object in him to brush past his prostate again and again.

Soon he was unable to keep his mouth shut and let his lips part in his ragged pants. Kuronue continued caressing his back and mouthing his left arm but Yomi was moving underneath the raised part of his body. With Yomi’s mouth on him again, Kurama made a whimpering sound, knowing he was close to climax. He felt Karasu pull out the object he had been playing with only to return with the tip of his penis at Kurama’s entrance.

Surrounded and penetrated, Kurama moaned breathlessly as he moved back and forth, his hip thrusts growing more frenzied as he felt his release building.

In a rush he climaxed into the Makai lord’s mouth and felt Karasu release inside of him.

Yomi and Karasu withdrew and Kuronue moved away from caressing his back. He felt the tie being undone from the back of his blindfold and a damp cloth wiping him clean. When the cloth finally fell from his eyes, he blinked carefully to adjust to the dim lighting. The first face he saw as he turned his head was Kuronue’s. His lips were spread in a wide grin.

His hands were unshackled and he turned his eyes to Yomi as he rolled onto his back. Karasu was soon to return, crawling over him and then laying down. Violet eyes twinkled madly in amusement and Kurama scowled.

“Maybe he needs more convincing to be thankful?” Kuronue suggested, tugging on a strand of red hair.

“Inari! Give me rest!”

Karasu kissed Kurama’s lips lightly. “Surely, itooshi. Just don’t expect this to be the end.”

“I don’t want to know,” Kurama muttered, burying his head against Karasu’s neck and wrapping his arms about his lover. 

Other limbs were soon added about the couple and Kuronue complained as Yomi flicked the edge of the black wing off his shoulder. Hiding a snicker, Kurama peeked a green eye open to study Kuronue’s childish pout.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“I don’t see how you can call me old when you’re the oldest of all of us.” [1]

“I don’t _act_ old,  baka.”

Kurama found the conversation amusing but stayed on the sidelines to watch as he occasionally took a sip from the glass of wine he’d been provided. A little more than a day had passed since Karasu and his arrival but the quartet was never gone long from the spacious bedroom, which was combined with a sitting room.

After another bought of rather intense “tumbling”, a break had been in store. Kurama rested back against Karasu on the floor before the fireplace with a thin sheet covering their naked bodies. Kuronue had taken perch in an armchair, laying casually with his legs over one arm and his back resting against the other. Yomi was on the small couch.

“You’re both acting like children,” Kurama remarked with a smirk. Kuronue stuck his tongue out. “See? My point proven.”

“What about you, lovely? You going to let yourself keep on getting older in Ningenkai?” Kuronue teased, “I’m sure dull gray hair and wrinkles will look divine.”

Kurama rolled his eyes and snuggled back against Karasu. “You needn’t worry about me, I’ll get along just fine.”

“Well,” Kuronue drew out the first word, “I hear that as men grow older their… _stamina_ tends to wear out.” He snickered. “Somehow I can’t imagine _you_ to suffer through that.”

“Watch your tongue, batty,” Kurama scowled.

“He’s got a point, itooshi,” Karasu remarked in amusement. 

“Karasu!”

Yomi chuckled. “I think he’s worried, Kurama.”

“Oh shut up. I still have a few decades left with this virility you’re all so worried about.” After a pause to take another drink of wine, he added, “Besides, it’s not like Youko’s changing.”

There was a moment of silence and from Kuronue’s raised eyebrows it was obvious that the three youkai hadn’t believed Kurama to still really acknowledge his old self as a separate being.

“It seemed to me,” Yomi commented quietly, “that you were no longer interested in Youko when we last parted.”

Kurama glanced back at Karasu but couldn’t read the expression on his lover’s face. He focused on Yomi again. “Youko and Shuichi _are_ one in the same now, but there are two bodies. I will stay with my human form until ‘ kaasan…” he trailed off, not willing to say the words. “Then I’ll return to Makai as Youko. I am not eager to die.” He felt Karasu stroking his arm gently and he realized that his lover was relieved to hear his plans. Had Karasu thought he would truly live only his human lifetime?

“I guess we will be reunited at that time,” Kuronue murmured, eyes distant and a small smile on his face that meant he was planning something.

“What about you, Karasu?”

Yomi addressing the vampiric youkai somehow sounded so strange to Kurama’s ears. “I’ll follow him, unless one of his tantei friends decides to kill me.”

“Oi!” Kurama turned back with a frown only to find Karasu smiling. It was an unusual smile for him, though, and showed something pure and hit Kurama to the core. There were these moments that made it so clear that there was really _love_ there, between the two of them, and it never failed to amaze the redhead with the intensity of it.

Kuronue laughed. “Are you changing your mind, crow-boy? Don’t want to share anymore?”

“Don’t call me that,” Karasu gritted, eyebrow twitching.

“Hee, hee. Bad move. Crow-boy! Crow-boy!” Kuronue stood up and danced around the room, wine sloshing around in his glass and spilling over the top from time to time. Kurama hid his snickering at the nude entertainment.

With a flick of his wrist, Karasu cast out two flying bombs that exploded only a few feet from Kuronue’s black wings. With a small “Eep!” Kuronue wrapped his wings in close and glared at Karasu. “What are you trying to do, crow-boy!”

“I’ll take them off next time.”

“Er… right.” Kuronue returned to his seat with a pout.

“What did you tell Shura that you were doing?” Kurama was curious to know about the young youkai.

“Entertaining you.” Amusement played on Yomi’s face. “He wanted to come along.”

Kurama choked on his swallow of drink and needed help from Karasu to start breathing again. “What?” he squeaked.

Yomi seemed quite content with the reaction. “I think he had an idea what I meant when I burst out laughing. He seemed to scurry away after that with some stammered excuse.”

“Are you sure he didn’t plead more?” Kuronue questioned.

“Ugh, don’t go there, please. That gives me the shivers…” Kurama shook his head.

Kuronue set his glass aside and moved to sit on the floor, looking intently at the redhead. “Hmm… cold are we? Why not warm up?” With a sly wink he crawled forward and pulled the sheet off the couple. His hands trailed up Kurama’s revealed legs and he began to kiss the top of the youko’s feet.

“Maybe we are all old. His appetite never seems to be filled,” Yomi mused as he joined the renewed activities.

Between small sounds of pleasure, Kurama replied, “He was always like this.”

Kuronue bit his toe in warning before continuing his ministrations. Karasu moved red hair away from Kurama’s neck and suckled gently, his hands roaming over the bare chest. Yomi sat at their side, using one hand to stroke Kurama’s shaft.

_‘They’re at it again,’_ Kurama thought, wiggling under the touches. He wasn’t quite sure how long he could put up with all of this before getting too exhausted. He chuckled and wrapped his arms about  Karasu’s head, shifting their heads so that their lips met. “Thank you,” he whispered. The smile he felt against his lips was his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] This is according to my own timeline. Kuronue would be the eldest, followed by Kurama, then Yomi, and then Karasu. I think Kuronue is older than Kurama by about 2000 years.
> 
> LOL So… how was this? I did mention this is my first group pairing, right? It’s always been two for me couple wise, especially concerning lemons. So I’m a tad bit nervous. ^^;; I’m also rather amazed Karasu was willing to share. *chuckle* Ah well. This is yet another push for me to work on the epic of Karasu’s life, which would include a lot about Youko (mostly his time with Kuronue and Karasu, Yomi would be a little too early…), and a lot about what I tend to base my stories on. In due time, I guess. ;;^^


End file.
